The Queen and the Winter Spirit
by SanFransokyo Oncer
Summary: Jack Frost had never met someone who could see him. But when he comes across the small kingdom of Arendelle, the newly crowned queen not only believes in him, but shares his power. Could this belief lead to something more?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the crossover ideas. All characters belong to Disney and DreamWorks.**

**This fanfiction is rated K+ for the following:**

**-Mild violence (only what you see in Frozen)**

**-Mild romance**

**And now, without further ado, I give you: The Queen and the Winter Spirit.**

Jack Frost was bored. Almost 300 years had passed since he had awakened as the Spirit of Winter, and no one ever believed in him. No one ever saw or acknowledged him. All he ever did was bring winter to the worlds, apart from a few run-ins with Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny.

He usually didn't travel when it wasn't winter, as long distances and crossing realms were especially tiring in summer. However, since he had nothing else to do, his wanderings had landed him in the tiny kingdom of Arendelle. Jack knew this was a strange place, the gates to the castle had been closed and locked for a good 13 years.

"I can't believe they're _finally_ opening up the gates!" He heard a man say.

"And for a whole day, ha ha!" The woman next to him squealed, half dragging him towards the castle. "Faster, Persi!"

Opening the gates? So Jack could finally get a glimpse of the two princesses that no one ever saw. And just a few minutes later, a strawberry-blonde haired girl burst through the opening gates, singing her heart out. But she wasn't the one who stole his attention. It was the older, platinum blonde girl who stepped out onto a balcony that he was instantly enchanted by. He flew closer to the castle, and that's when he heard her _voice_. Soft, yet so powerful, repeating a phrase like a mantra.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see… be the good girl you always have to be._"

This, of course, piqued Jack's interest even more. What could she mean? He wondered.

"_Conceal… conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!_"

He wished, more than anything in the world, that he could talk to her, comfort her, do _something_. But all he could do was watch, an unseen and unheard spirit.

"Princess Elsa," A man, obviously a servant, said from the entrance to the balcony. So that was her name. Elsa. She turned to the man, tugging at her gloves. "It's time."

Of course, that was why the gates were open. It was coronation day. Though this lovely girl intrigued him, he felt no need to see the coronation, or the after party. Jack had seen coronations before, and they were all the same: some boring ceremony followed by a boring party filled with boring, important people. Tomorrow, he decided, he was going to see her again. And somehow, he was going to make her see him.

* * *

At almost midnight, Jack was still watching the commoners celebrate outside the castle. They were just so much more fun than the nobles inside. Suddenly, Queen Elsa herself burst through the gates, her beautiful blue eyes wide with panic. She was trying to weave through the crowd while attempting to keep at least five feet away from everyone.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" A young woman cradling a baby asked her.

Elsa backed away, her ungloved hand brushing the fountain behind her. Ice quickly spread from her fingers, transforming the water into a terrifying claw shape… _made of ice._ Jack could hardly believe his eyes. There was someone like him in the world, someone who had powers like his. In his shock, he didn't realize she had run halfway across the fjord, freezing it in the process. There was only one thing to do: follow her as fast as his winds could carry him.

* * *

High up in the North Mountain, Jack watched Elsa trudge forlornly up towards the peak. He wondered if she had any idea where she was going, if she was safe, and if it was even possible for her to freeze to death. His worries were interrupted, however, by her sweet voice carrying a quiet, lonely tune.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, _

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen._"

_But I'm right here!_ Jack thought, as he knew talking to her was useless.

"_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried…_

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be!_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let the know_

_Well now they know!_"

She threw off her glove, allowing it to fly in the wind, and Jack smiled.

"_Let it go! Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore!"_

With a wave of her hand, she created a misshapen snowman, missing nothing but a nose.

"_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway."_

All throughout this, she was allowing her magic to run free, letting shimmering ice curl from her fingers. Finally, she unclipped her long cape and the wind carried it away.

She went about this way, singing and creating beautiful things with her magic. Eventually, she tried testing her limits, conjuring a glistening staircase across a wide chasm, and even a huge ice castle. Jack watched in awe as Elsa waved her hands and created a new dress made completely of ice. She pulled her hair from its tight bun into a loose side braid, and Jack realized this was the first time he'd seen her smile. And that made her even more dazzling.

"_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._" Elsa sang with a slight smirk. Jack zipped inside the castle before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

It wasn't long after she built her huge ice structure that Elsa started to feel lonely. Sure, she had been by herself for years before, but seeing Anna again just made the solitude more real. She had been wandering around her castle when she began to daydream, about magic spells and all sorts of other things. She remembered a story her mother had told her once, of the winter spirit, Jack Frost. She remembered how she had related to the tale so well, how much she wanted to have Jack Frost as a friend. Was it strange that she wanted that again now?

Almost as if the world could hear her call, Elsa almost immediately heard a voice behind her. "Wow…"

She whirled around to stare at a white-haired boy holding a wooden staff, just standing there like he'd been there the whole time. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?"

The boy almost dropped his staff in shock. "You can _see_ me?"

* * *

"Of course I can see you," Elsa said with a scowl. "What kind of question is that?

_She could see him._

**And that's the end of chapter 1! If you need me to label the POVs I will, I just felt it was obvious. Anyway, was it too short? Did it go too fast? Too slow? Just one review would make my day. **

**I'll post chapter 2 ASAP!**


End file.
